


Checkout

by zetsubonna



Series: On Va Voir [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Meet-Cute, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2122557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zetsubonna/pseuds/zetsubonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said:<br/>steve is a teen dad and bucky is a grocer at the local supermarket and they find love</p><p> </p><p>Look, I don’t even know, okay? I thought this was gonna be one of the difficult ones but it just ended up being fucking adorable IDK.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checkout

"So, um," Bucky said, tilting his head to the side and tying off the bag of tomatoes, "Is she um-"

"Yeah, she’s mine," the blond acknowledged, smiling crookedly, his jaw going tight.

"She’s fuckin’ adorable," Bucky blurted, and then bit his tongue because he really didn’t mean to swear in front of a kid, even if she wasn’t even a year old yet and couldn’t understand anything he said. "I mean, she’s always dressed so cute and she always looks happy. She’s like, the nicest baby that comes in here."

He laughed, blushing, the tension sliding out of his narrow shoulders as he adjusted the sling. “I make ‘em, you know.”

"What?" Bucky was blushing, too, and he never blushed, and he didn’t fucking know why, goddamn it. "Make- what?"

"Her clothes," he said, glancing at the kid and running his hands over her back. "The carrier, too. I make all of her stuff out of cheap shirts I buy at Goodwill with my mom’s old sewing machine and shit patterns I copy off the Internet. I post ‘em on my Tumblr and girls give me money. I do commission artwork, too, but my daddy-craft fashion blog pays our half of the rent."

"That’s- that’s fuckin’ amazing," Bucky said, blinking. "How even old are you, anyway, you look like, fifteen."

"Eighteen in July," he said, flushing again, deeper, and scowling, which was  _stupid_  cute, and if Bucky’s bicuriousity could shut the fuck up when dude obviously had a girlfriend, that would be nice.

"So, um, okay, stupid fuckin’ question, I’m sure, but you’re always in here like, alone or with your mom, so-"

"You’re creeping me out, you know," he said, but he was teasing, or Bucky  _hoped_  he was teasing. “She didn’t want to be a mom. Didn’t mind having her and  _giving_  her to me, but she fucked off after that. Don’t blame her, she had options and I wouldn’t give this up for the world. We’re in touch, but we ain’t together.”

"Well, at the risk of being even creepier," Bucky said, smirking, "You should ‘net stalk me for a while and think about giving me your number."

"Wow." He laughed. "Okay, seriously? I’ve only been waiting for you to ask since you fished my inhaler out of her diaper bag. You’re fucking  _cute_  for a guy covered in tattoos.”

Okay,  _awesome._ "What’s your name, anyway? I can’t keep calling you ‘cute girl’s dad’ indefinitely."

"Steve. Do you seriously go by James? That seems like such a boring name for you."

"Bucky," he corrected. "My friends call me Bucky."


End file.
